Misguided Suspicions
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: The 'cats' call the girls out for a meeting to talk about their past on the moon. seems they forgot to mention a few things - like the girl's siblings! and why is meatball head giveing Darien the cold shoulder? please R
1. midnight meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Happy now you sadistic lawyers?! Okay all, this is my fist S.M. Fiction, so be nice please?****

  
Chapter one

"Luna, what's the big deal? Why did you have to drag me out of bed at this ungodly hour?" Serena wined as she rubbed the sleep from her light blue eyes. It was only 5:00 AM, and it was the weekend!! Luna had obviously lots her mind.

"Serena, please, what Artemis and I have to tell you and the other scouts is very important." the black cat hissed, her brown eyes narrowing as Serena rolled her eyes and covered her mouth in a yon.

"Sorry Luna, but I'm going to have to agree with Serena on this one. It's way too early for a meeting. My brain is on shut down mood right now." Mina stated as she too stifled a yon.

"You mean there are other moods for your brain Mina? When are you going to start using them I wonder...." Lita asked, her green eyes full of humor.

"Shut up Lita, it's too early." both Serena and Mina muttered, their blue eyes shooting ice at their good friend.

"Stop complaining you too. I'm always up this early, so I don't see the big deal..." Raye shouted, standing up tall and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ohh, is that why your shirt is on inside out?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"GIRLS!! That is quite enough. Dose any one know where Darien is?" Luna shouted, placing a paw over her eyes in exasperation.

"He's getting Rini from her friend's house. He thought if it was an emergency, she might want to be here." Serena answered after she rubbed her eye's once more. "Why dose he need to be here for this anyway. He's never come to any of our other scout meetings."

"Because he is going to be directly effected by what we have to say. It is important that he is here!"

"Why? What is it that's so damn important?!"

"Wait until everyone is here, and then we'll tell you!"

"But I'm tired! I want this over with as soon as-"

"Looks like we came just in time Rini, Serena looks like she's about to blow." Darien told the sleepy pink haired girl in his arms. When she only muttered something sleepily, he put her gently down onto a blanket and let her sleep.

Serena just glared at him and then looked away. She hadn't been talking for him for two weeks. It was driving Darien insane. He still had no idea what he had done to make her so mad. He had tried saying sorry, but she would just look at him, shake her meatball head and walk away. Not even her friends knew why she was so upset with him.

"What ever, Luna, now that he's here, can you tell us what's going on?" Serena bite out as she sate as fare away from Darien as possible.

"Right, Artemis will you please begin?" Luna asked as she walked into the center of the circle the girls had gathered in.

"Right, well, you all know about your old lives on the moon. So I wont boar you with that part. What you all do not know about, is your family." Artemis began, in a soft voice.

"Hold it, we all know about our family. You guys told us about them, remember? You told us of our lives before we were reborn." Amy blurted out, confused by what was being said.

"Yes, well, we thought it would be better if we left out one or to....miner facts."

"Like what?!" everyone shouted at once.

"Like the existence of your siblings!" Artemis yelled back, then turned a dark shad of blue when he realized what he had said.

"Smooth move Artemis. Really I don't know why I bother letting you do anything." Luna scolded angrily. She knew she should have told them herself. But no, king Artemis HAD to be the one to tell them. Looking at the girls faces she winced, this was not going to be simple.

"Maybe I should go, this doesn't seem like something I should be here for." Darien stated carefully as he stood up.

"This dose indeed effect you Darien. You see, you, too have a sibling. A sister in fact, if our information proves to be correct." Luna stated bluntly before Darien could take another step.

"You had no right to keep this from me Luna. I'm not one of your scouts for you to be deciding what you should and should not be telling me! What could you have been thinking?!" Darien demanded angrily. All his life he had thought he was alone. But all this time he had a sibling. A sister who had been as alone as he had. And still was.

"We where thinking they would never develop powers and would never have to effect any of your lives. You don't understand, it was believed that one day these children would end the world. We thought that since they never showed any signs of power, we would not have to worry about them. We have found out recently that they have, indeed had power, but had been hiding it for years. Only recently have they started using there power out in the open." Artemis shouted. This was a touchy subject for everyone. 

None of them had believed that sending the children away had been a good idea. Queen Serenity and the other mothers had been devastated. They had to watch their children being shut into capsules and sent away. None of them had ever forgiven themselves for what they had done.

"The old king of the moon had demanded we send them away. Though it was not likely the children would be evil, he could not take the chance. He forced everyone to send the children away. He even placed his own son into the pod. He wouldn't let Queen Serenity say good bye, fearing she would grow to 'attached' to the child. She had had the child for two years already. What he truly feared was his son taking the thrown from him. Serena, you had just been born when it occurred. It was one of the darkest times on the moon until the negiverse." Luna quietly explained, tears filling her brown eyes and rolling down her black fur.

"But if the King of the moon was trying to protect his thrown, why send the other children? Why not just his?" Raye demanded, her purple blue eye darkening with anger.

"That, is still unknown to this day. We don't even know who made the prediction of the children being evil. But he was the king, what he said, went. A few weeks after the children were sent away, he died. Some people believed it was the children getting back at the old king for sending them away. Other's said it was his hart braking for having to send his own son away."

"I thought you said he wanted to send his son away!"

"Some of the people refused to believe their king would do such a horrible thing as to sentence his own son to exile for no reason. So they deluded themselves into believing he was force to do it."

"So what do you expect us to do Luna, kill our own siblings just because they have powers?!" Serena shouted angrily after she got over her shock.

"Of course not!! But now that they are using their powers, they need to be taught how to use them properly. That's why we had them all transferred into the orphanage here in Tokyo." Artemis replied, appalled that they could think he or Luna would ever ask them to do such a thing.

"Where were they before if not in Tokyo?" Mina asked quietly, still shocked by the news she had a sibling.

"America."

"AMERICA?!" everyone shouted at once. 


	2. And you thought Raye and Serena were bad...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Gada, Benny, Camerin, Damon, Payton, and Dustin I DO own. Take them and suffer a painful lawsuit. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out soon so you all could meet my babies!! -.-' shrew needs sleep....anyway, let me know what you guys think of this chapter ^_^

** Chapter two**

"NO! I'm not going, so get the hell off me!!" a girl with long brown-blond hair and flashing gray eyes shouted as five other people tried to pull her fingers off the train doors.

"Gada, we're already here, stop being a baby!" Another girl with shoulder length red hair and sharp, light blue eyes shouted as she pulled hard on Gada's arm.

"Bite me _Benjimena _!" Gada snarled as she tightened her grip on the doors.

"Call me that once more Gada, and I'll burn you to a crisp. You know very well I detest that horrible name. I'm very happy you re-named me Benny."

Gada was so surprised by that response she loosened her grip slightly. Which was exactly what Benny had been hoping for. With one quick tug everyone tugging on Gada fell back onto the platform of the train station.

"I hate you all. Just want to let you all know." Gada muttered as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We love you too Gada, how 'bout a hug, hmm?" a boy with light blond hair that went a little past his ears asked sweetly. His black eyes gleaming with a wicked light.

"Sure Camerin my love. You know I can't deny you anything you ask." Gada said, her voice full of sarcastic sweetness.

Placing his hand over his hart, Camerin fell back and gasped in mocking despair. "Why my love, you wound me with your-"

"CAMERIN! Shout your trap before I do it for you!" A guy with short black hair and angry brown eyes shouted.

"Damon, I don't understand why your so angry. I mean, if you don't want Gada for yourself, why can't any of us have her?"

"Because all of you are dating! I wont let Gada mess up your relationships like that."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Gada shouted angrily just before she pounce on Damon. She quickly put him into a head lock and started pounding his head in with her other fist.

Damon quickly got himself out of the lock after five hard punches where delivered to his much deserving head. He quickly formed a energy sword I his hands and gestured for Gada to attack. Nodding, Gada raised her hand up into the air. A mettle staff came flying out of that sky and landed perfectly into Gada's out stretched hand.

Two seconds later they began their fight. Much to the shock of the other people at the station. The other four members of their group just rolled their eyes and tried not to look at the people staring at them. This was not a good start to their new lives in Tokyo.  


  
***  


  
"What's going on? Why is everyone running away?" Serena asked as she and the girls reached the train station. It was then she felt the enormous amount of energy coming from one of the platforms. The platform they needed to be at. "Scratch that, lets go check it out girls!"

"Wow, she's really grown up..." Amy muttered as she started after Serena.

"That's what worries me. She's been acting really weird lately." Raye stated as she too, followed her comrades to the platform.  


  
***  


  
Gada had him cornered. She swing her staff up into the air gently, carefully centering her energy. Then, taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip on the staff. A burst of energy ran from her hands to the end of the staff. A curved blade appeared at the end of the staff.

As Gada started to bring the blade down, Damon smiled slightly. That was when she say where his sword was. She jumped back just before he swung the sword toward her stomach. They were in the same stance they had been when they started. But that was always the case. Nether one ever won. They were equally matched in every way. They both looked at each other and began laugh.

It was then the scouts were able to breath again. They were about to transform when they two people stopped fighting. The amount of power they had was incredible.

"Um, I think they have their powers down pretty well...." Serena said in a hushed tone. She carefully studied the six people remaining on the platform. It was then it hit her. "They didn't transform! You guys they didn't need to transform to fight!"

All six people then turned too look at the girls standing off to the side. They each looked at one another, then five smiled wickedly. A boy with dark blue hair and serious light green eyes shook his head no. His long braided hair swaying slightly at his movement.  


  
***  


  
"Why not Dustin? Our reputation is already screwed, why not have some fun now?" questioned a girl with wavy red-brown pigtails and playful dark green eyes.

"Payton! Do you have any idea how scared those poor girls are?! It's not right!" Dustin shouted back angrily.

Payton rolled her eyes toward the sky then stated in an overly emotional voice "Dustin, my friend, my buddy, my comrade, look at them! Their not scared, their not even shocked! See how they just stand there, staring, no, mocking us. Glaring at us with their contempt! They _want_ us too attack them! No, their _daring_ us to attack them! Their-"

"Payton, enough with the dramatics! God, never, ever take up acting dude. You suck at it." Gada shouted over her good friends ranting. "Now, I say we do it, come on, it'll be fun Dustin, you'll see...."

"Fine, I guess, but you all are taking full responsibility for this!"

"Of course darling! We would _never_ blame anything like this one you!" Payton stated gleefully as she and the others got into position. 

  
  
'I don't have low self esteem. I just have low esteem for everyone else.'-  
Daria 


	3. And you would be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the sailor moon crew -- and thats all I'm going to say on the matter!! Well, let me know what you guy think of this chapter ^.^

**Chapter three**

"What are they doing?" Amy asked as all six of the people made a line up. Two seconds later they had their answer.  
They all started to charge strait at the scouts, shouting as loud as they could 'spies!!'.

"Their joking right?!" Mina asked, slightly amused by the sight.

"I don't think so Mina, everyone, scatter!!" Lita shouted when the six kids where almost upon them. At the last second they stopped, just before the scouts could act.

"You guys are either very stupid, or very slow witted. We could have squashed you! And all you did was stand their like a bunch of ninnies!" Camerin shouted angrily. Since they hadn't run away in fear, all the fun had been taken away. After all, who wants to chase something that's standing still?

"Please tell me you guys aren't the one's they sent to pick us up!!" Dustin shouted before anyone could answer.

All eyes fell onto him. The possibility had been in the back of everyone's mind. Each group member stared at the others with a look of disband and annoyance.

"That all depends on who you all are." Serena finally replied when everyone continued to stair.

"I'm Gada, the girl with the big mouth is Payton--"

"HAY!! Look who's talking!"

"And you would be implying what?"

"No-nothing...."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, the guy with no humor is Damon--"

"Gada, you've got some nerve!" Damon shouted angrily

"AM I EVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO FINISH?!"

"NO" everyone in her group shouted at once.

"Just checking. Okay, you guys do it yourselves then. I've had it!"

"If you'd speed it up-"

Serena raised her hand for silence. All the shouting was giving her a head ache. From the few names she had gotten, these misbegotten misfits where their siblings. Taking a deep breath, serena raised her bright blue eyes to the cloudy dark brown eyes of her brother and smiled.

"I'm serena. Damon, I'll be your sponsor for your time in Tokyo."

"What do you mean sponsor? I thought we were all just put into a different orphanage." Damon replied, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"There has been a slight change of plains. Each one of you will-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Darien shouted as he ran over to everyone. He looked over at Serena and sighed when she turned her back on him. Running a hand over his face then threw his black hair, he started to surveying the large group of people. "What I miss?"

"Everything, as usual." Serena bite out as studied her perfect fingernails.

"Wow, are you in the dog house or what, buddy!" Gada hooted as she gave Darien a hard slap on the back. "What did you do to piss her off so badly?"

"And you would be who?" was Darien's only reply, his deep blue eyes flashing.

Smiling brightly, Gada bowed deeply. "Gada, at your serves, oh mighty king of the earth!"

"GADA!! That was our trunk card you just let slip!" Benny shouted, smashing her friend on the side of the head.

"Sorry. Secrets are not my forte though."

"We can tell, believe me." Payton shot back, her dark green eyes filling with laughter.

"Enough! Are you guys telling me you know who we are?" Raye shouted, her eyes widening in shock.

"Of course not. We have no idea what your talking about--hay, I'm older then you! Dustin, what the hell is going on, I thought they were our older siblings!" Damon shouted once he got a better look at Serena. She could only be about eight-teen years old, if that.

Dustin looked at the scouts and frowned. The then proceeded to pull out a pocket sized computer, much like Amy's and started typing. After several seconds he finally flipped it shut and looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys, I made a miner miscalculation." was the only response he gave, a small sweat drop on the side of his face.

"You also said they would be male. That in my book, is a rather large mistake." Gada countered, her hands on her hips as she glared angrily at Dustin.

"Oh, my love, don't blame Dustin for this. It was merely his incompetence that lead him astray from--" Camerin began, grabbing Gada's hand in his.

"Camerin! It's not funny anymore, so cut it out!!" Damon shouted as he pulled Gada's hand out of Camerin's, his brown eyes shooting daggers at both of them. "Why do you encourage him Gada? Do you like him so much you feel you need to steal him from his girlfriend while he's away?!"

"Actually, I'm now single. My relationship had been on the rocks for a while. Before I got on the bus, Beth said she wanted to brake up. And since Gada is free as well, we can-"

"Over my dead body, you hear me Camerin. Over-my-dead-body"

"Damon, what the hell is your problem? What I do and don't do is none of your god damn-" Gada shouted as she pulled her hand out of Damon's with a quick tug.

"Gada, I said your sibling was a guy." Dustin intervened before blood was shed. With that simple sentence, he had the attention of every single person.

Clearing his throat, his tranquil light green eyes meet Gada's clouded Gray ones. It was then she looked back and noticed for the first time the train had left the station. Her one chance of freedom had gone with it.

"Please explain. And go slowly, I'm having a bad day." Gada replied carefully, shoving a hand threw her hair restlessly. This was not how Gada had planed things.

"I had told you that your sibling was male. But only yours. I also found where I made my error in the ages. You see, Gada, Payton, and Benny are all the younger generation. Damon, Camerin and I are the older. I forgot our age differences." Dustin stated as he grabbed his bags from off the ground. Looking over to the right, he smiled warmly into Amy's dark blue eyes. "So, we going or what? You are Amy, right?"

"Y-yes. Do you need any help carrying that stuff?" Amy shyly replied, a slight blush on her cheeks. She gave Dustin a quick survey as he shock his head no to her question.

He was tall, and appeared to be about twenty years old. His long, dark blue hair was in a perfect braid that came down past his hips. His light green eyes shined with a mixture of seriousness and humor. He dressed all in black. The only color, other then the black, was the white scull on the front of his shirt. One small silver hoop earring glittered from the top of his left ear. 

"Well, do I meet inspection?" Dustin asked, his mouth slanted in a slight smile.

"For now. Come on, lets get home." was all Amy said as she lead the way to her car. 


	4. Fighting Couples

Yeah, it's been, what, almost a year since I've updated this story? Sigh, sorry for the long wait -- I just didn't know what to write for the longest time. But I suddenly got a little inspiration and a few threatening reviews! Sweat drop so, here it is, the next chapter of the story! Now, all threats to kill, me, please stop .'' please? Lol, anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, kay? Oh! And I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters!!

**  
Chapter four**

the next person to step forward was Payton. Lifting her chin high she glared at the people before her. "Which one of you is Lita?"

Lita stepped forward with just as much attitude and nodded to the young girl before her. Payton had long wavy red/brown hair that, at the moment, was in pigtails. Two earrings glittered from her left ear, in her right was only one in her lob and a hoop in her cartilage. Her shirt was at least two sizes too big and was a bright yellow. The long skirt she wore was a dull orange. Almost everything the girl had on screamed out 'I follow my own drum beat, so deal with it!'. Lita loved it.

"I'm Lita. If your hungry I can make you something once we get home. I'm really good at cooking I'm told...."

Payton's eyes light up at the word cooking. "You cook? Do you only do it when you have to, or do you do it for fun?"

"For fun, why?"

"I love cooking. I've been working on this book of recipes for almost a year now. Want to give me a hand with it? It's really a lot of fun..." Payton's words drifted off as she and Lita walked away from the group. Everyone left glared at her back until she waved good bye to everyone a few feet away.

Benny walked over to Raye and extended her hand warmly. "My name is Benjimena, but everyone calls me benny. I could tell you were my sister from your energy. I look forward to getting to know you..."

Raye smile and welcomed her into the family. Benny had bright red curly hair that went to her shoulders and light blue eyes. Three earrings decorated her right ear and two in her left. Her clothing was tight fitting and brightly colored. Soon they too, left the group with little more then a backward glance.

Mina found herself being pulled into a tight hug without warning. The man was about twenty and was squeezing the life out of her, his light blond hair glimmering in the light. "I am your big brother Camerin. I hope we will get along. I also hope you don't kill me when I start to try and hook up with all your female friends, then dump them when they start to boar me....."

Mina blinked twice and pushed away from her brother. From the look in his black eyes, she knew he was going to pester her and her friends to no end. His left lob was pierced and his right cartilage. He had on a tight red and black shirt and big black jeans. Giving him a quick cuff on the head, Mina dragged him off. "If you think I'm letting you mess around with my friends like that, you have another thing coming buddy! Be nice or I'll bash your head in!"

"now is that any way to treat your elder brother?!" was the last thing they heard Camerin wine as he and his sister left the platform.

which left Gada, Damon, Serena, and Darien alone together. Not a very good thing. Not a good thing at all.

"I'm going home. This is stupid." Gada finally blurted out, spinning on her heels to walk over to the ticket booth. It was then she noticed the 'closed' light was on. Gritting her teeth, she looked from Damon to Darien as if it were their fault she could not leave. "I am leaving first thing in the morning!"

"um, the station is going to be closed for a few weeks because of construction. So it looks like we're stuck together until them, sorry."

Gada glared at her brother and snorted. If he thought she was just going to sit around and twiddle her thumbs, he had another thing coming! "I'm leaving tomorrow. Whether there is a train to take me home or not! I'll walk if I have to I'll --"

" -- stay here with the rest of us. We came as a group, we leave as a group, got it?"

"Damon, get out of my face. If I'm stuck here for that long, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to screw the first guy I see in three days! The first _unknown_ guy I see!"

"over my dead body!"

"you know, you keep saying that as if it can't be arranged!"

"what? You think _you_ have what it takes to kill me? Don't make me laugh!"

"like you know any emotions other then mad and jackass!"

"just keep pushing me Gada, just keep pushing...."

"do _not_ take that tone with me! I am not a child and I do _not_ need to follow your stupid commands! Did you ever think that this was why it never worked out between us Damon? You are always so fucking condescending that it makes everyone around you feel sick!"

"I am _not_ condescending! And the only person who has a problem with me is you!"

"Yeah! And every other girl you've dated! Think about that one smart ass! Darien, right? Lets go. The company here is making me sick -- no offense princess, but your brother is a _real_ piece of work."

Serena smiled without humor "Most guys are. No offense Damon. But _some_ guys just can't make us _real_ women happy."

and with that statement, the king of the earth's cool finally melted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"what do you think it mean?!"

"I think it means your crazy!"

"well, then your stupid!"

"I'm not the one who gets thirties on my math tests!"

"Used to! I _used_ to get thirties on my tests! I, unlike _someone _have grown up!"

"the hell you have!"

"the hell I haven't!"

both Gada and Damon watched their siblings go at it with a mixture of shock and amusement. They were both wondering if that was what they looked like when they fought.

Through the side of his eyes, Damon studied Gada. Her hip long light chestnut hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had it tied at the base of her neck, in the very middle, and at the end to make sure none of it got in the way during one of her fights. At the moment, her steal gray eyes glittered with joy as she watched the two people before her.

She had two studs in each of her lobs and a silver cuff in her right cartilage. Her clothing was all dark colors and hinted at a still similar to that in the 70's. When she had her hair down people used to say she looked like a hippie. Which was about ten seconds before she put her foot up there asses. When he noticed Gada looking at him sideways, he quickly looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

When Damon looked away, Gada smiled. She loved the way his short black hair shimmered in the dimly lite station. Though she would rather die then let him know that. And if truth be told, she loved seeing the spark that went into his deep brown eyes when they argued. She had always found him attractive, and knew he felt the same for her. But sometime, a relationship based on lust just wasn't enough. For lust, with time, waned, leaving nothing but ash and decay in it's wake.

Sadness tugged at the corners of Gada's heart as the thought came floating to her mind. But again, she would rather die then let the arrogant son-of-a bitch know how she felt!

Looking over at the fighting couple, Gada smiled. Even as they fought, you could tell they both loved one another. Which brought an idea to her. _Unhappiness shouldn't plague both brother and sister when it came to love. Starting tomorrow I will start operation 'forceful happiness!'_

and with that, Gada went over to her now red faced brother and dragged him away from the equally red faced Serena. "Come on tiger. Lets go to your place before I fall over from sleep deprivation...." 


	5. fuck you

Sorry it's been so long guys – it's been a crazy year. Anyway, here is the next chapter – I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to update soon, but…well, you know how it is, lol

Disclaimer : I don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters…

**Chapter Five **

_"You were never really part of this family you know. That is why you are being sent away to the moon to die with all the other unworthy brats_

_Your mother and father hate you. Look at how pitiful you are! You can't even transform to help the others! Powers were a waist on you. Everyone knows that you belong with the enemy._

_That is why all of _your kind _is being sent away. They know that some day you all will destroy the universe! And it is said that you will lead the way. No one care what happens to you. In fact, everyone just wishes you were gone! They --" _

"Shut up! For the love of god, just shut the fucking up!"

At Gada's scream, Darien jerked awake with a jolt. His newly found sister had pushed herself into a corner of the bed and was rocking back and forth, holding her knees tightly to her chest. Her forehead rested on her knees and her eyes were tightly closed with tears spilling forth from the corners.

It only took him a second to know that it wasn't just a bad dream that she was having. After years of seeing flashes from his past lives and glimpses of the future in his dreams, he knew what was happening, and his heart went out to her.

"Gada, it's okay. What ever you saw, you're safe. Everything is going to be fine." walking over to her, he pulled her in for a hug. For once in her life, Gada didn't argue with being manhandled. She grabbed onto her brother like a lifeline sobbed lightly into his shoulder as he lightly rubbed her back. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There really isn't much to tell. It was just someone yelling at me. I know it's from when I was little. And I know it's before we were all sent away. I just, don't remember anything else about it and --"

All conversation stopped as someone began slamming their fist against the door.

"Hello! Gada, it's me Damon, open the door."

Gada groaned and buried her face farther into her brother's shoulder. Making no move to open the door, she waited and prayed Damon would just leave if he thought no one was home. No such luck, since a second later he was pounding on the door even harder then before and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"If you don't open this fucking door right now I'm going to break it down! I know you're mad at me but you can't do this. Jesus Gada, I can still hear you screaming..."

The anger that had been building up was suddenly dissipated by the hurt in his voice. New tears started to form at the back of her eyes as a loud crack was heard from the door. The dumb ass actually _had_ tried to break her brother's door down! Before her anger could erupt, she once again heard Damon's soft voice though the door, gentler this time. Well, it started out gentle at least...

"Just open the door, let me know your okay, and I'll go. _Gada, open this fucking door right now!_"

As Damon continued his attack on the door, Gad started to laugh through her tears. Letting go of Darien, she walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before she could even get a good grip on the handle it swung open to reveal a very rumpled Damon and a very sleepy Serena.

Damon took one look at her tear streaked face and pulled her into a tight hug. A small smile tugged at her lips as she hugged him back, her head resting on his shoulder. The tears that had been building up were suddenly free and poring down her now blotchy red face.

"It's okay. I'm here, and what happened in the past is in the past. It can't hurt you here. That bastard was just trying to get us out of the way. He knew more then anyone that we were no threat to the world. Least of all you. Your power, like ours, just scared the hell out of him and all those like him..."

Darien and Serena watched the two sink down to the floor and hold onto one another as if their lives depended on the other. From the way they had acted before, one would have thought they hated one another. But looking at them now, you could see they cared for each other very deeply. Turning toward Darien, Serena jerked her head to the left, indicating they should give they two some time alone.

The two walked out of the room just in time to miss the light kiss Damon laid on Gada's lips as he gently stroked her hair.

000  
0000  
000

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave those two alone together?" Darien asked once they were out side, looking up at the sky in hopes it would ease his worries. It didn't, the moon was full and blindingly bright in the cloudless sky. It brought back memories that, at the moment, were better left alone. He looked away before he was consumed by the past.

"They'll be fine." Serena muttered as she looked back toward the house, a little nerves herself. "I thought he was dieing. I woke up to him grasping his head in his hands and his body covered in sweat. And this horrible cry of pain, I don't think I'll ever forget that sound. I wanted him to go to the hospital, but he told me in a soft voice to get me to where Gada was.

"I had a hell of a time helping him into the car. He was shacking all over and could hardly walk. On the way here though he calmed down slightly and started muttering something about 'stubborn, pig-headed, women who needed to learn not to worry the people around them'."

Darien nodded his head, understanding what the young man must have been going through. He looked over at Serena and wondered if she knew the hell she was putting him through. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. It was almost like she had awoken one day and decided 'I'm going to be pissed at Darien for no damned reason'.

"I think we can go back in now. Sorry to barge in on you like this…" as she started to walk back to the sliding doors, Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"I miss having you barge in on me all the time. I miss _you_ Serena. Just...tell me what it is I did wrong, or that you think I did wrong! We've been through so much already, don't let this little fight brake us apart!"

She pulled away, a sad look in her blue eyes as she shook her head no. "The fact that you need me to tell you why I'm upset, is part of the problem Darien. You used to be able to tell what was wrong with me with one look. We've been….drifting apart."

"And who's fault is that! When I would try to talk to you, you would avoid me or completely ignore me!" he shouted, angry at both her words and the calmness in her voice.

"When did you start notice I was ignoring you Darien? How long did it take you to notice I was no longer as talkative with you, or that I had stopped going to your apartment? You became wrapped up in so many different things, you completely forgot about me, about us. All you had time for was work, school and Rini." Holding up a hand before he could say anything else, she looked directly into his eyes, tears forming in her own. "I know that all of that is really important, and I don't blame you for being busy. I just wish that your life hadn't grown so full that there was no more room for me in it, you know?"

And with that, she slide open the glass doors and looked at the one man she had ever really loved, her hair blowing in the wind slightly before she turned her head and walked back inside…

000  
0000  
000

"No way in _hell_!"

"You're being stupid Gada!"

"No, _you're_ just being retarded! You road on the _little bus_ as a boy didn't you?"

"If I did, then so did you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you harder!"

"Fuck you harder, with deeper penetration!" (AN: umm, are my friends and i the only ones who have the 'fuck you' wars?)

"Your such a god-damned child sometimes!"

"Your just saying that because your sorry ass lost the battle."

Damon flipped her off with one had, and ran the other through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. It was then they heard the side door open. Seconds later, Serena stepped into the room looking as if she was on the verge of tears. Damon turned angrily to Gada. "What the fuck did _your_ brother do to my sister!"

Gada drew back, then narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Like I have any control over what my brother _for a day_ dose! Your such a prick Damon. And if this is your way of trying to get me to do what you want, I need to warn you, _it's not working!_"

"What's going on you too?" Serena asked, forcing her tears back once more when she saw there was another problem brewing.

"You're demented brother wants me to live with him."

"That's not what I said Gada, and you know it!" Damon shouted before turning to his sister, concern still darkening his face. "You okay? Want me to beat him for you?"

Serena smiled slightly and pulled him into a tight hug. "No need, though the thought was sweet. Now, what are you two fighting about now?"

"I want Gada closer to me in case this happens again. She's being difficult."

"Because I don't need you! I was fine before you got here Damon." Gada shouted, glaring at the boy she had just been clinging to for dear life a minute ago. Damon lifted a dark brow in question, as if reminding her of that very face, causing her to blush brightly. "Oh shut up baka!"

He lifted his arms up with an innocent face. "I didn't say anything – and don't call me stupid."

"Why don't you and Serena move into the building. There's a room for sale just down the hall. That way Gada still gets her privacy, and Damon, you can still be close enough to reach her with no problem should there be a need to." Darien asked fro his position by the sliding doors. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

"You just want my sister closer to you so you can get into her pants!" Damon accused, his hands balled tightly into fists.

"I could say the same about _you_ and _my_ sister…but _I'm_ actually looking at the facts. You can't live here on your own with no money, and I want to get to know my sister, so her leaving here is not a possibility either. So what will it be guys?"


	6. he's behind me, isn't he?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. And I have no money, so please don't sue me...

Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter Six**

"_Okay_, the betting pools are _now open _people. Please write how long you think they will survive living in the same building, on one side of your paper. On the other side, write down who you think will crack first." Payton shouted as she dropped a pile of scrap paper and crayons on the dinner table. Her wavy red/brown hair was braided across the back of her head, which gave her a 'country girl' look. Her bright purple, pokadot shirt hung off her left shoulder; reviling the second, skin tight, bright orange shirt she wore. Above her dark green eyes was a light purple eyeshadow, which wisely, no one questioned. Things like Payton's style were best left alone.

"Payton, is it really..._right_ to be betting on something like this?" Dustin asked, even as he reached for the only black crayon on the table.

"Grow some _back bone _man! This is _great_. I can just see the look on Damon's face when he --" Cameron stopped talking when he noticed everyone had turned white as snow and were violently shaking their heads no. "Why is everyone looking at me like...he's behind me, isn't he?"

"_Yeah_, I am. But _please_, go on with what you were saying Cam."

All conversation in the dinner seemed to stop as everyone turned to look at the thunderous Damon. His dark brown eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a tight frown. Four heads turned to Cameron, knowing he would be the only one stupid enough to answer Damon in such a mood. He didn't disappoint.

"_Well_, since you asked _so_ nicely. We were just talking about the bet we have going about you and Gada. Now, _my_ money is on _you_ buddy, so _stay strong _for all us men out there, got it?"

"Cameron, what are you talking about?"

"I thought I _just_ explained? I'm talking about the bet we all just placed involving you and Gada. What _else_ would I be talking about!" everyone else slowly eased their way out and away from the table, already seeing the sparks flying. "Just remember, my money is on you, _so win_!"

Damon clenched, then unclenched his hands, trying not to strangle his 'friend'. _Was he talking about what he _thought_ he was talking about? _The fact that the words _Gada_ and _sex_ might be in Cameron's head at that very moment made him see red. "You had better hope that I'm _not_ following you Cam, or I swear _I'll beat you within an inch of your miserable life..._"

Cameron's Black eyes widened, the danger he was in just hitting him. Looking first to his right, then to his left, he also became aware that his other friends had abandoned him. A sweat drop formed on the side of his face a he laughed nervously. "What do you _think_ I'm trying to say? Because honestly, you shouldn't be this upset if you really _were_ following me."

Before Damon could respond, Gada walked over, spotted Cameron, and pounced on him. "Cam! I was looking _all over _for you! Come shopping with me!"

"Leave, we're talking."

Gada's head shot up and turned to Damon in annoyance. Intentionally hugging Cam closer to her, stuck out her tong at the angry young man. "Screw _you _Damon. You can't tell me what to do. Lets go Cam."

Shoving past her old flame, holding tightly to Cameron's arm, they both made a fast dash out of the dinner. Which, incidently, left Damon with the bill...

00

000

00

when they were out of sight, Gada grabbed Cameron by the hair and smashed his blond head into the building next to them. "_How_ many times do I have to tell you _not to start bets involving me and Damon! _Do you have _any idea _how close he was to _smashing your scull in! Damn_ Cam, I thought you had more sense then this. You _know_ what happened yesterday night, and you _know_ how he gets!"

"_Hey_! I didn't start this, okay! It was Pay, I _swear_! She got it into her head that it would be _funny_. I mean, _yeah_, sure, I went _along_ with it. But _shit Gad_, this is who I _am_! _Hell_, this is who we all are!" Cameron shouted, grasping his head in he hands, glaring daggers at Gada and she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. "What? Did you think that just because we found our 'families' we would _change_? _Fuck Gada_, we are what we are, and we will never change. _Never_. We are the same as we were in our first lifetimes."

"No, your wrong Cam. Every time we are re-born, we change, because we learn. We are never the same."

"Our choices may change in sound and letter, but the choice we make will forever be the same. It's in our make up. We could end up as dogs, and our life's course will remain the same as it now."

"Then why are we _here_ Cam? Why are we in a place we've _never_ been before? Why are we with people we've _never_ seen?"

"We've seen them Gad, it was just so long ago, we've forgotten them. And with every day we remain with them, more memories will flood our minds. More pain will come, and everything will happen how it always has."

Gada leaned in close to him, her gray eyes softening slightly as she smiled up into his face. "Not everything Cam. We both have memories that have only happened _once_ in all our lifetimes. There was one time that we _all_ had that happy ending everyone is always looking for. And we'll get that back. Even if it means we need to destroy everything again. We'll _have_ that happiness, or like lately, die trying."

Pain flashed in his black eyes as he took a step back. He knew all to well of what she spoke. Though they had not been able to explain it, they were the only ones who remembered their past lives. Sure, the others would have dreams, and visions of the past, but they would almost always be forgotten the second they awakened.

It was like the link Gada and Damon shared. No one could explain it, but it was there. As clearly as the sun in the sky. Though not nearly as well known of.

Gada looked away from her friend's pain, knowing that it was her fault he was feeling it. Something neither one of them wished to speak of, was of that one time. That one time they had gotten to grow old with the person they loved, and everything had ended 'happily ever after'. The only thing was, a planet was destroyed. They didn't remember what planet, but they knew it had happened. It was the one bad memory they had for that lifetime.

"Gada, I think you should tell Damon about --"

"No! If I tell him about that, he'd never let me live my own life!"

"You can't keep it from him though, it's too big --"

"It's _not_ a big deal now Cameron. It was then, it's not now."

"It's a big deal as long as one of you remembers it!"

"And you _just_ proved my point for me, thanks Cam! That hasn't happened in several lifetimes. So, as you can see, everything is_ not _the same. Things are different."

"Not everything Gad. Sometimes it's like watching the rerun of an old Tv show."

"But not always. I never said that things were always different." sighing loudly, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Now this is something that never changes. We _always_ have this conversation. Now, how 'bout that shopping, hum?"

"Agh, _no way_!" and with that, he turned to leave, almost walking into Gada as she stepped in front of him. Cameron gowned silently as he noticed she was tapping her foot once again. Some days he almost wished someone would cut that damned foot off.

"Not so fast _Casanova_. When I ran into the others outside and they told me of the mess you had gotten into, I came _running _to your rescue. You _owe_ me."

"_Ha! _Yeah _right_. Your 'rescue mission' _almost got me killed_. Did you see the way Damon _looked_ at me when you latched yourself to my arm!"

"Yeah, it was great wasn't it. Pug face was seeing red and...why are you looking at me like that?" Cameron had all of a sudden stopped laughing and looked like he had seen a ghost. It was then the chill ran down her spine. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"_Yeah_, I am. But _please_, continue what you were saying Gada." he stopped short then, a frown marring is otherwise perfect face. "Didn't I say all this already to you?"

Cameron smirked slightly and raised his hand tentatively. "Naw man, that was me. But it is interesting that you're repeating yourself. Because Gada and I were just talking about --"

"Cam, come here a sec." Gada pulled Cameron close to her and lowered her voice so Damon could not hear her. "Keep talking and I'll tell him about that time you got drunk and kissed me."

Cameron drew back and placed a hand over his heart as if morally (yes, morally, _not_ mortally) wounded. Lowering his own voice, he tried to ignore the death glare he was getting from Damon "Oh, that's low Gada! Making something like that up just to --"

"Cam...I'm not making it up. It was at the spring fling last --"

"Lalalala! I can't here you! Lalalalalala!"

Rolling her eyes, Gada walked back over to Damon and linked arms with him. "Come on, he's going to be like that for a while."

"That's amazing! He's still twitching, what did you tell him?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to give over such strong magic to _you_! Come on, we'll go shopping for your new place."

"You think that wise? After all, one of use could try to kill the other any second now."

"Yeah, but neither one of us ever _actually_ kill the other. So we're good."

"What about the time you fractured my arm?"

"Your ruining the moment Damon."

Holding up his hands, he flashed her one of his rare smiles. "Okay, I give. Help me pick out a living room set?"

"Shouldn't you do that with your sister?"

Looking over at her, he took her hand and started walking. "She'll understand..."


	7. Anger

**Disclaimer:** I have no money, and don't own Sailor moon in any way, shape, or form...the man in white coats came and took it all away from me, then kicked me out of my nice padded room...mean white coated people...

**Chapter Seven :**

A woman with dark green hair stood in the shadows, a wine goblet in her hand. The man before her was bent down on one knee, looking down at the ground. She liked that. It had been a long time since she had gotten such respect. "You may stand and speak Clay."

"Thank you my lady." Clay gracefully stood up, placing his right hand over his heart briefly before speaking. "We have located them. They are currently in Tokyo, with...the others."

"Very good Clay, you have done well."

"Thank you my lady."

Taking a sip of wine, she run her fingers along the rim of the goblet. "Have you told..._him_ of this yet?"

"No my lady. As you requested, I came to you as soon as we had anything."

"Good work Clay. Do not tell him yet. I wish to have that pleasure myself."

"As you wish, my lady." Clay bowed his orange head, and disappeared from the room.

Tossing the goblet to the floor, it's contents spilling onto the white marble, turning red on contact. Clenching, then unclenching her fists, the woman looked up at the ceiling. "Rainle! Come to me!"

A woman with deep purple hair, elf ears, and deep pink eyes appeared in a flash of red light. She bowed instantly, her hand over her heart. Glancing up, she flashed a nasty smile. "You _bellowed_, my lady?"

"Do _not_ be impertinent with me right now. Why was _Clay_ the one to bring me news of their location. You _know_ that man is going to directly to the lord with this news, if he has not _already_!"

"But he said --"

"**_I know what he said fool_**!" taking a deep breath to clam herself, she lowered her voice. A lady never has need to raise her voice. "I also know that he is loyal to but _one _person, and that person is _not_ me. I am but tolerated at this point. I want you to go and collect them. We need them to complete the plain."

"Why me?"

"You're not known as fare as I know, and hence, not watched over. Fail me in this Rainle, and you'll end as all Diamond's other monsters did."

She smirked slightly as the monster jerked back as if in pain. Diamond had died years ago, along with almost all who had followed him. Rainle had been on a with her during Diamond's battle, send on an errand that had taken longer then anyone had thought it would.

And as Diamond's sister, all his belongings, fell to her at his death. Title and all. Though no one treated her with the respect they had her older brother. Pandemonium broke out once they had found out she was going to be the one to take over his 'kingdom'. The woman snorted. It was more a hovel now then a kingdom.

"That was uncalled for."

"As is your impertinence. My brother is dead, and you now serve me. I'm surprised he kept a noisy little baggage like you, I would have thought he would kill you. Ahh, well who knows what goes on in the mind of a man? Now go, before I lose my good mood..."

"As you with...my lady" and with that, the monster disappeared mush the same way it had appeared. Smiling into space, the woman began to walk from the room. "Yes, everything is slowly falling into place. Soon, everything will be mine. And I will prove once and for all, my brother was nothing compared to me!"

00

000

00

"No."

"Come on Serena!"

"_No_! Don't you have work or classes or...or..._something_!"

"I have off today. Come _on_, what could it hurt?"

"I said _no_ Darien! _Now leave me be!_"

Darien ran a restless hand through his hair as he sank back down into the booth. He had been so happy she had agreed to come out with him. 'One step closer to winning her back' he had thought. He snorted loudly. He was no closer to getting her to open up then he had been when they had first meet one another. And it hurt.

He had been drifting away from her without realizing it. Thinking she would always be there for him. Taking her open and giving nature for granted. He had pushed away the one person that had loved him with all her heart. The one who found him each time they were reborn. The thought that they were not preordained to be together never crossed him mind.

His head shot up, and his eyes locked with Serena's. "What will happen to Rini?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, _nothing_! Her enter _existence_ is based on the two of us _being together_!"

"No, it _required_ you and I _getting_ _together_ for at least _one_ night. Rini will be fine. Though I think we will have to send her back to her time soon..." Serena looked away and blushed slightly. If Darien didn't get that, then he was denser then she had ben in middle school. His confused look told her everything. Sighing loudly, she shook her head. What had happened to them?

"What do you --"

"I'm _pregnant_. God Darien, be a little _more_ dense, will ya!" she shouted out finally, then blushed as everyone in the dinner turned to look at them. Sinking down into the booth, she turned to glare at Darien. The cooled look in his eyes shocked her. She had not seen him look at her like that in years.

"When were you planing on telling me?" she looked down, then lifted her chin and opened her mouth. He held his hand up to stop her. "You weren't, were you? How could you do that to me Serena?"

"How could you completely shut me out of your life!" she shot back, aiming to hurt, and hoping to numb the pain that was seeping into her chest. She thought she had killed all her feelings toward him over the five months they had been apart...

"**_I did not shut you out!_**" the king of the earth shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table, standing slightly to tower over her.

"**_You did_**" the princess of the moon shouted back, slamming her hands down, and rising as well. Much to her cringe, the man still towered over her. Not for the first time in her life, she damned his build for making it so she had to look up at him.

It was someone clearing their throat that brought them both out of the staring match they had started. Damon and Gada stood a few feet away from them. Damon glared daggers at Darien as Gada shook her head sadly. She was about to say something, when Damon turned on her and pocked her in the shoulder.

"What the_ hell _has your brother done now!"

Gada jerked back slightly, and looked at him as if he were deranged. "I came in when you did _stupid_! And how is it _my_ fault men have no idea how to act around woman!"

"What the hell dose that mean!"

"What do you _think_ it means!"

"I...think I've heard this conversation before..."

Gada blinked, having to pull up short since another insult had been on the tip of her tong before Damon had changed the topic. Thinking back, she did remember this conversation. But it had been Darien and Serena who had had it.

Looking back at the table, they saw the two of them watching them like hawks. It was then she noticed everyone was watching them. Laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head lightly, then forced Damon into a booth with her brother as she sat next to Serena. "Nothing to see here people! Go back to your dinners...lunches...whatever..."

Serena rested her chin on her fists and grinned from Damon to Gada. "Soo, how was your outing?"

Darien perked up at that. "What outing?"

Damon ignored him completely, as did Gada, who, as it happened, was the first to talk. "You knew about that?"

"Of course I did, I told him he should ask you..."

Gada glared at the man across from her. "A spontaneous thing, hu?"

Darien tried once again. "_What_ outing?"

He was, once again ignored by all. This had been happening too often lately. Soon he would start to think he was disappearing!

"You lied to her!" Serena asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, he lied to me!" Gada shouted, gasping Serena's hand in a most comical manner for support, tears streaming down her face. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Like you've never lied to me..."

The tears stopped, and she smiled slightly. "True. I lied about the color of the livingroom set. It's not black."

Damon sat up straighter. "Please tell me it's not pink!"

Serena smiled "I love pink!"

Gada nodded "just what I told _him_."

Darien had long ago stopped trying to get into the conversation, and was not leaning back, enjoying the show. He could tell Damon was about to burst a nerve, and honestly, he was kind of enjoying it...

"That was the _one_ color I asked you not to pick!"

"But it was also the _only _one I knew your sister liked!"

"**_You ordered a pink living room set for me!_**"

"...No. It's white. But your _face_ when you thought I had!"

"Gada, I'm going to kill you..."


	8. Anime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, or any of it's characters**

**important: okay guys, seriously, I'm running super low on ideas. So if you have any ideas for what should happen, _please_ let me know.**

**Chapter Eight :**

A week later, Benny decided it was time for the monthly anime festival. In other words, weekend of watching the entire series of everyone's favorite animes. For this week, they had three on their lists. Naruto, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Gravitation. The last was what started the fight.

"We watch that one every month!" Benny shouted over the phone, her light blue eyes flashing as a vain in her forehead ticked.

"Yeah, because it's kick ass! Everyone loves it." Payton argued. "It's the first anime we ever saw. We have to show it respect."

"Pay, it's a _show_, not a person."

"I know that. Come on Benny, what can be better then animated guy on guy action?"

"Real guy on guy action?" Gada asked. It was then Benny decided she hated three way calling. When the hell had Gada joined the conversation! As if reading her mind, Gada started to laugh. "I was here the whole time. I just mastered the art of keeping my mouth shut."

"You! Never say so!" Payton exclaimed, then proceeded to pretend to cry. Benny's face slowly started to twitch as her wailing friend grew louder still. She was surrounded by morons...

"Will you two cut this out – it's annoying as hell! Come down to the shrine and we can talk about this face to face."

"HA!" Gada scoffed, which stopped Pay's crying in an instant. "So you can beat us until we let you have your way with us! Never!"

"Gada...don't make it sound so dirty..." Benny was leaning her shoulder into the doorframe, one hand over here eyes. Sighing, she pushed her bright red hair out of her face, and looked outside. When ever Gada was around, she lost her concentration. She would always needle someone until there was blood. It pissed her off how care free she was. As if she had no problems in the world. As if she were god, and everyone, and every thing, were for her to play with.

"Alright, fine. We'll meet you at the shrine. Oh! That reminds me. Are you guys inviting your sisters?"

Benny opened her mouth, then closed it, slightly confused. She still was not used to having any family other then her friends. She still got thrown off course when the word 'sister' was thrown at her. "I hadn't thought about it. But I guess it would be a good way to get to know them, right?"

"Yeah. We should also invite Mina, Amy and Serena as well." Payton added, her voice sounding as lost as Benny felt at the moment.

"Cool. I'll meet you guys at the shrine then. It might take me a little while though. I have to throw some people off my trial today."

Benny did a double take at that. "Two? Who other then Damon is following you?"

"Darien. You guys are so lucky you have older sisters, and not older bothers..."

And with that, everyone hung up. Benny sighed loudly and ran a hand through her curling red hair once again. Sometimes she wondered if Dustin had made a mistake in his diagnostics. She looked nothing like her older sister. Nor did Gada look like Darien, or Damon look like Serena. Not for the first time, she wondered if he had gotten some things revered. Hell, for all they really knew, none of them were truly related.

"Benny, are you okay? Your aura is a sad color today..." Raye asked from outside the Shrine. It worried her that Benny seemed to often drift into herself. It was unhealthy to do so, and no matter what she tried, her new sister just would not open up to her. It was almost as if she didn't trust her.

'_My name is Benjimena, but everyone calls me Benny. I could tell you were my sister from your energy. I look forward to getting to know you..._' Those were the first words her sister had ever said to her. She had thought, at that moment, they had connected at a spiritual level that only close friends and family could reach. Benny's energy had been so warm then, so welcoming. What had changed?

"Benny?"

Blue eyes so like her own widened as she finally focused on what was in front of her. Raye watched as she looked away quickly, and tired to compose herself. Sighing, Raye walked up to the younger girl, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should meditate. It looks like you have much on your mind that you can't figure out."

"I can't, the girls are coming over to talk about our anime festival...which reminds me, you are invited to come with us."

"What, exactly, is the anime festival?"

"A weekend of watching nothing but subtitled anime. Though, I guess being from Japan, you wont need them. Oh! You can let us know how the translations are! Oh yeah, and because Payton and Gada get all the food, there will be a ton of junk food so --"

Before she could finish, a cloud of dust suddenly washed over the area. Arms warped themselves around Benny's arms, and lifted her off the ground. Blond hair landed on her shoulder as the dust started to clear. Serena smiled at both of the bewildered girls.

"I was on my way to see Raye, and heard something about junk food and anime..."

"Serena...you are hopeless." Raye stated, one hand covering her eyes. She turned so she could not see the smile forming. It was good to see the rash, sweet crazy Serena again. She had been starting to get worried she had disappeared forever.

"Yeah...your invited too...as long as you let me go before my ribs cave in..." Benny gasped out in mocking pain. She had to admit, with these people around, nothing was ever dull...

00

000

00

"Gravitation."

"Ranma."

"_Gravitation_."

"_Ranma_."

"**_Gravitation_**!"

"**_Ranma_**!"

And so the fight continued. Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina sat back as the three argued over what they should watch. It was two against one, though no side seemed to be letting up. Suddenly, Benny and Payton turned to their older sisters, eyes flashing. They both asked the same thing at the same time. "_What do you think we should watch_?"

They were saved from answering by a knock on the door. Both Lita and Raye sighed and rushed to get the door, not wanting to be dragged onto the fight. The door opened it's self, and in stepped Darien, Cameron, Dustin, and Damon, all looking pissed as hell.

Gada was slowly making her way to the back of the room when she felt Damon and Darien's eyes pin her in place. Laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head with her hand and continued t move back a little. "Hey guys...what's going on?"

"My line." Was all Damon said as he took a step closer. When he didn't use complete sentences, you could tell he was holding on to the last thread of his temper. Not good. Gada tried to think back to see what she could have done to piss him off this much.

_Lets see, there was the time I shoved ice cream in his face because I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Then there was the time I pushed him into the lake, because I didn't like how he was looking at that other girl. Then there was the time I put paint down his pants, because...well, I just thought that would be funny. Then there was the time..._

And so her thoughts continued. With each one, her face got paler and paler. And the paler she got, the more Damon smiled. This was _not_ good. Not good at all. Darien was also glaring at her. Gada stopped her thoughts of Damon, and started thinking of what she had done to her new brother.

_There was the time I took his food when we went out to eat, and he went to the bathroom. And then there was the time I sent him to the girls room instead of the mens. And then there was the time I told him to tell a girl he wanted to Doing the four-legged frolic with her, telling him it meant dancing in English. And then there was the time_...(doing the four-legged frolic is another way of saying having sex. I saw that online and thought it was funny as all hell. Just, ah, don't ask me how I found it, lol)

Gada looked over at her brother, who was glaring at her as well, though he had not moved from his spot from the door. She knew why Cam was mad. He always hated their Anime festival because he was never aloud to join. Dustin was most likely angry because he had been dragged along with the others. Though the way he was looking at Payton made her wonder.

"Anime weekend festival for girls only. That means you guys need to leave...okay, why are the two of you looking at me like that?"

Darien stepped forward. "You told me you were going to be at Serena's. when I stopped by to see if you guys wanted something to eat, guess what I found."

"Damon in his birthday suit?" Gada suggested, then flinched when Darien's gaze hardened.

"Not exactly. I found Damon, who was under the impression Serena and you were over at our place since I, supposedly, was out of town for the weekend. Do you have any idea who worried I was!"

"I told you we had everything we needed. You were never supposed to find out." Gada muttered, her eyes glued to the ground. Raye looked over at her and frowned.

"Why did you need to lie to them in the first place?"

Gada turned to face Raye, her eyes flashing with anger. "Because they never give us any time to ourselves! Damon is always following me or Serena. And Darien dose the same.

If it's not one, it's the other. And if we ever want to get together, Serena and I are tailed by the two of them! It's ridiculous! We have no enemies that we know of, no one is after use, why are we being treated prisoners!"

"_Because I don't trust him_!" both men said at the same time, pointing at the other.

"_Don't trust me? What have I done!_"

And, so it continued. It seemed the night was for fighting, instead of for group bonding. Eventually, the girls had started eating their pop corn, watching Damon and Darien tare into one another. It actually made a very nice show for them. At one point they even had a little fist fight. It was about there that Serena intervened and kicked both of them out of the shrine, shouting that this was no place for a fight.

It was the funniest thing of the night...


	9. Side Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters...

Okay, this chapter is a really short one. And very _very_ random.

It's also all you will be getting for at least 6 weeks. I go off to basic training in four days, so I need to get ready for that, sorry everyone. As soon as I am able, I'll update again. Until then!

**Side story :**

it was going to be a long day. A very, _very_ long day. Darien was still not letting Gada leave the house without him, and was not letting her talk to anyone on the phone. What was she? Thirteen? It was the first time someone had actually grounded her, and it pissed her off. At the orphanage, they just got sent to the office when they did something bad. And from there, an hour long lecture. But this? No, never happened before, and never happening again. It made her want to tie her sheets together and go out the window.

And if he didn't let her out of here soon, that's exactly what she was going to do. The jerk had the nerve to _lock_ her in at night. Again, how old did he think she was!

"I am so getting out of here..."

"What was that Gada?" Darien called out from his spot on the floor. He was reading, not even looking up at her to make sure she had not left her spot on the couch. That really pissed her off too.

"I'm going out tonight."

"No your not."

"Your not my daddy Darien. Your not even my guardian. So I can do what ever the fuck I --"

"Don't curse."

"Stop telling me what to do and stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like a child."

"Stop treating me like one, and I'll stop acting like one!"

"Don't yell."

"_Stop telling me what to do!_"

He finally looked up from the book he was reading. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her, wondering what was wrong. Something hit him then, and not something he wanted to think about. Standing quickly, he left the room and ran over to Serena's apartment. Knocking hard on the door, looking over his shoulder every so often, he waited for it to open.

Damon stepped out into the hall can crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell do you want? Don't tell me you've lost Gada again."

"Don't talk smart to me. I need to talk to Serena, now."

"No."

"Why? Did you lose her again?" Darien asked sarcastically, not wanted to deal with this right now.

"Shut up. Why do you want to see her."

"It's personal."

"Oh, well, if it's personal, then _fuck_ no."

Pushing past him and into the apartment Darien started shouting Serena's name. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom, her face white, one hand covering her stomach, the other covering her mouth. He stopped short.

There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she had just thrown up...and was about to again. "What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness." Damon stated from behind him, glaring daggers. "Wonder who's fault this is?"

"Damon, stop it. Darien, what do you want?"

"I...Gada is acting weird...are you okay?"

"Fine. What --"

Damon stepped in the his voice rising in anger "What the fuck have you done to Gada! What you did to my sister isn't enough? Defiler of woman!"

"Where the hell did that come from!"

"You are!"

"Not to my own sister! That's gross!"

"So is leaving Serena alone when she --"

"_She doesn't want my help! You think I didn't offer to _--"

"_Then make her!_"

"Oh yeah, because that's working out _so_ well for you and Gada!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Serena finally shouted. She was getting another head ache, and her back was killing her. "I'll go talk with Gada if you to promise not talk at all." and with that, she left to go talk with a much more sane person.

00

000

00

Serena lightly knocked on the door, but got no answer. Pushing it open, she paused. Gada was laying on the couch...well, half on the couch, she was hanging upside down on the back of it, her eyes closed. Her arms were crossed and she was swinging slightly.

"Gada?"

"Hum?"

"What...are you doing?"

"Thinking..."

"Like that?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I used to do it when I was little. It just helps me think. Want to give it a try?"

"...sure, why not..."

Half an hour later, Damon and Darien walk into the room, wondering what's taking do long. The two women where swinging back and forth on the back of the couch, singing a child's song about chocolate milk in a chicky-bottle...

It was moments like this that always made Damon wonder if they were actually SIMs. After all, who other then a crazy computer genoise could think of such crazy shit?


	10. Kissing you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of it's characters. Sorry it's been so long since updating. And sorry for so many 'filler' chapters. I'm drawing a blank on where to go with this, and a lot of my other stories...**

**Chapter Nine**

she was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't, wouldn't. Wake herself up. It was about that time. That one time that everything in the world had seemed right. The one time everything had worked out in their favor for a split second. The one time, all of them had found happiness...

_Smiling up into his face as his hands moved to rest on her belly, she laughed softly and leaned back into him, turning back to watch the sunset. It had been a long, tiering day for them. And so worth it._

"_Damon, what should we name him?"_

"_Her."_

"_Him."_

"_Gada, it's going to be a girl. With my black hair and your gray eyes."_

"_No, Damon. It's going to be a boy with sandy blond hair and your brown eyes."_

"_And _her_ name should be Lain."_

"_I think _his_ name should be Ryu."_

_They both continued the argument of what sex their child would be as the little one kicked it's mother's stomach. Turning her now stormy gray eyes to his deep brown ones, she smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Your upsetting the baby Damon. Now get me some ice cream."_

"_Your such a little --"_

"_Angel?"_

"_Pain?"_

"_Keep talking and see how long it takes me to pack up my things and move back in with the girls..."_

_At that threat, Damon moaned and covered his eyes with his hands. The 'girls' loved to make his life a living hell when it came to Gada. No matter the issue, they took her side, told Gada he was being an ass and she should kick his to bring him back to reality._

_That was the price of marrying a resined man hater. You were wrong no matter what you said or did, and even if you were right, you were wrong. It drove him crazy, but he wouldn't have had her any other way. He guessed the only explanation was that he was slightly twisted.._

_As if knowing where his thoughts were drifting, Gada reached up and lightly placed her hand on his cheek before leaning up to kiss his lips gently. "Your not twisted. Your just very bendable...in more ways then one..."_

"_Pervert..."_

_Raising a brow at that, she snorted. "I wonder who it could have been that brought my mind down into the gutter..."_

"_Not me!"_

"_You trying to tell me I'm a slut Damon?" her voice was so sweet, it hurt to hear it. Gulping, he knew one wrong move, and he was dead. In the year they had been married, nothing had gotten simpler, but nothing had ever felt so right to him either...when she wasn't trying to kill him when he said something stupid._

"_No...but your head had been in the gutter long before I met you love – you know that. Stop trying to make me say something stupid so you can beat me!"_

_Her eyes widened at that innocently. "Would I do that?"_

"_Damn right you would" he snapped back with a smile, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Your just in a fighting mood today. Any reason for it?"_

"_I...I'm scared that this is all just a dream or something. And that any second now, I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone..."_

"_And you think picking on me will make the feeling go away?" he scoffed, leaning forward to lightly bite her ear lob. "I'm not going any where love."_

"_I love you Damon. I wish we could stay like this forever..."_

"_We can. No matter what happens, we'll --"_

Someone was calling out for her. Trying to ignore it, Gada tried to submerge herself into her dream again. But the images were already starting to fade away and the sound wouldn't go away. In fact, it was getting louder. That searing pain that was starting to tar through her chest was what finally forced her out of her dream world._ Damon..._

Gada woke up clutching her chest, tears rolling down her face as she curled up on her side in pain. Darien was at her side in a second, checking her pulse and asking her questions that, at the moment, sounded like gibberish. Pushing him away, she gained enough control over her body that she was finally able to speak. "Damon needs me...help me up. I need to..."

As she cried out in pain again, clutching her stomach, another cry could be heard from down the hall. Nodding his head once, he helped her up and half carried her to Serena's apartment. They didn't even need to knock. She had pulled the door open as if expecting them. As soon as they were in the room, Gada rushed over to Damon's withering, sleeping form...and punched him hard in the gut.

Darien and Serena both gasped at her actions, rushing forward to pull her away from him, but it woke Damon up. Something that Serena had not been able to do no matter how many times she shook him and shouted in his ear.

Gasping for air, he sat up quickly, clutching his stomach and chest in pain. His brown eyes were wide, the ruminants of his dream still haunting him. Reaching over tentatively, Gada placed her hand over his cheek as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his.

"You scared the fuck out of me jack ass."

Gasping for air as if he had been drowning, he tried to smile for her. "Then I guess we're even, hu?"

"Not on your live punk." kissing him lightly on the lips, she smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm not made to worry. So you owe me big time. I see you buying me a anime box set in the very near future..."

Snorting loudly, he shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her, and kiss her back, urging her mouth open with his tongue. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, her own arms going around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Serena looked over and cringed at the look on Darien's face. As he opened his mouth to say...something, she covered his mouth with her hand and forced him out of the apartment and into the hall. Quietly closing the door behind them, Serena sighed loudly and smiled brightly. "Ahh, love is in the air..."

"The hell it is." Darien snapped as he made to reach for the door. Serena slapped his hand away and put herself between him and it, a dark look on her normally cheerful face. He glared back. "Let me pass Serena. With the way that boy was moving, he'll have my sister's pants off in a matter of second."

"And you think that would be something he hasn't already done?" at her raised eyebrow, Darien blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head slightly as. "Come on Darien, you've seen the way they look at each other. I don't know what happened, but those two were once in love."

"Their too young to understand what love is..."

Serena looked at him from over her shoulder, a sad smile on her face. "They're older then we were when we fell in love Darien." turning away from him, she moved to the hallway window and looked out of it, sighing sadly. "The fact that you forgot that..."

"I didn't forget Serena. But look at the mess we're in. Obviously we were wrong about something."

"It wasn't..." sighing louder, Serena rolled her eyes toward the heavens. It was no use talking to a man who never thought he was wrong. Come to think of it, it was no use talking to anyone like that... "Never mind Darien. I don't think you'll ever get it. When the hell did you become so dense?"

Darien snorted loudly, and, as she was still by the window, made a made dash for the door. Her gasp of out rage only made him smirk as he opened the door and barged in. Gada was on top of a now topless Damon, her own top was unbuttoned and was currently on it's way to joining his as she leaned down to kiss him.

Darien cleared his throat loudly, but the two didn't seem to notice. It was only when Damon's hand started to mess with the string of Gada's pants that he acted. Reaching forward, he grasped his little sister by the scruff of her neck, grabbed her top from the ground and shoved it at her. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave the two of you alone. This only proves my point."

"Shit...I think I'm going to die..." Damon muttered as he lay on the ground, still breathing heavily, his eyes closed. "Gada...I think I'm going to kill your brother...or you...I'm not sure which yet..."

Gada snorted loudly, shook off Darien's hands, and quickly put her top back on. "You make it sound like you've never had blue balls before Damon. Chill...the pain will go away..."

"...Gada...I'm defiantly going to kill Gada" he muttered, siting up so his blankets pooled about his lower body as he ran one troubled hand through his hair.

Gada laughed at that and stuck her tongue at him. As she moved close to him, she smirked, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened and he fell backwards, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. As they left, he kept repeating 'she's trying to kill me...'

It, was a night to remember...


	11. Twins!

**Disclaimer : **_**dear LORD it's been a while, ne? Sorry guys, I never thought my writers block would last for THAT long. Anyway, I needed to make the story line move along a little faster, so if it seems like the time line is a little off, thats why. Sorry, but I did what I had to in order to continue the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 11 : Twins?!**

"Dude! You had _sex_ with Damon right there in front of his sister and your brother?! I never knew you were into _that_ kind of thing man!" Payton gasped out, braking the dead silence that had followed Gada's reluctant story of why no one in either her family, or Damon's could look one another in the eye.

Clenching her Teeth, Gada held up her middle finger and tossed some napkins at her friend, her face still bright red. "shut up Pay. We didn't have sex...we were making out. There _is_ a difference."

"Right right. But should your brother and Serena just stood there in utter astonishment, and not pulled the two of you off one another, wouldn't you two have --"

"Can we _please_ not talk about this right now? It's embarrassing!"

"Why?"

Lifting her eyebrows, Gada glanced over at Camron and Dustin, then over at the other people in the ice cream parlor; who, much to her dismay, seemed to be paying attention to her little Jerry Springer show line up then their own conversations.

Payton just blinked her dark green eyes twice and tilted her head to the side in complete confusion. Sighing loudly, Gada turned to Benny, her eyes pleading for her more...articulate friend to explain things.

Taking the hint, Benny cleared her throat softly and motioned for Payton to come closer to her. Whispering something in her ear. After a few seconds, Payton jerked back, looked around her for the first time and made the lightbulb-going off-in your-head '_ohh!_' sound.

Clearing his throat, Dustin smiled slightly at Gada. "Well...dose this mean the two of you are back --"

"_No_, it dose not."

Blinking twice, Dustin gave a small laugh and smirked. "Dose _Damon_ know that?"

"He damned well _should_. I don't recall _him_ asking _me_ out. And I sure as _hell_ haven't asked_ him_ out again."

"Again?" Camron chimed in for the first time. "Oh _yeah_! You asked him out first that time, didn't you?"

"_No_ Cam, she's talking about in a past life." Benny shot back sarcastically, rolling her light blue eyes toward the ceiling.

Camron and Gada glanced at one another from over the table as everyone else laughed, both smirking slightly at the irony.

"_Speaking_ of Damon, where did he run off to?" Dustin asked when the laughter had finally died down some.

Snorting, Gada grabbed her bag, and rumpled through it until she found a very crumpled sheet of paper. Slaming it onto the table, she flattened it as best she could, then held it up. In bright red letters at the top read 'The Rules'. "Damon and Darien came up with this stupid thing. Serena has her first doctors visit today, and the only Darien could go was if Damon 'supervised'. If Damon wants to hang out with me, Darien has to be with us."

Growling, she crumpled the paper up again and shoved it into her bag. "It's like we've stepped back into time when women were treated like small children who were unable to think for themselves. Where the _hell_ did all the feminism in the world go _damn it_?!"

00

000

00

"Okay ma'am, just give me a second here and we'll have an image of the baby for you."

Serena smiled at the woman, then motioned for Darien to come closer, keeping her voice low, making sure the doctor could not here her. "You sent Rini back home right?"

"Yeah...thanks for letting me stay in the room Serena, it really --"

"Okay, you've been close enough for long enough. Back up pervert boy." Damon snapped, bodily shoving himself between Serena and Darien, glaring at his sisters ex-lover.

"Alright everyone, thats enough of that...now just let me...ah! There we go...oh my...it looks like your having twins!"

All eyes turned to her in shock, both Serena and Darien uttering the same word in unison in utter shock. "_Twins_?"

"Yes, _twins_...will that be a --"

"_Look what you've done_!" Damien finally bellowed, pale faced. "_Look what you've done to Rini with your selfishness_!"

"_My_ selfishness?!" Serena bellowed back, one hand going to her stomach. "Oh, so _you_ of course, had _nothing_ to do with it?" clenching her teeth tightly, she turned to the doctor. "Get him out. I want him out of this room – this hospital – no this _town_, _**now**_!" she finally scream, tears building up quickly in her eyes.

Not giving the doctor time to react, Damon turned to Darien and punched him as hard as he could in the face, propelling the older man out of the room and into the wall across the way. As soon as he passed the doors threshold, he slammed it shut and rushed over to his sister, taking her hand in his, letting her lean into him as she cried so hard her entire body seemed to shake with every sob.

When she had finally calmed down, the doctor smiled warmly at her and patted her shoulder. "I've had some staff escort the...gentleman...away. I know it might be hard, but it is possible to rase two children on your own. I know of some great scholarships if you would like to continue school, and some programs that will help with living expenses and child care for when your working..." stopping, she smiled again. "Well, we can talk about that later..would you like to know the genders?"


End file.
